


Mac/Luthor Daddy Kink

by Tomo



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fucked Up, Incest, M/M, Porn, Verbal Humiliation, just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomo/pseuds/Tomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mac dreams about his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 5am, no beta. I'm disgusted with myself. Really.

Sometimes Mac dreams about his dad. Sometimes they’re nice dreams. Their family is whole, his mom isn’t indifferent to him and his dad doesn’t hate him. They have a catch while mom looks on, so proud of her guys.

Sometimes Mac dreams about his daddy. These dreams are… _different_. He doesn’t know when they started, doesn’t think too deeply about them. Pretends not to remember them when he wakes up sweaty, sticky, and shaking. Mac doesn’t look down at his stomach when he cleans himself up with tissues. He stares straight ahead at the crucifix, at Jesus’s killer abs, and prays. He has to whisper these prayers not to wake up Dennis in the next room, instead of screaming them like he wants to.

***

He’s face down spread out on a mattress while Luther uses his fingers to stretch him open. Mac bites the pillow to muffle his whines and groans while Luther prepares him roughly.

“Are you ready, cunt?”

“Yes daddy, please fuck me.”

Luther laughs and twists his fingers one more time. Instead of replacing his fingers with his cock he stabs in right alongside them. “I don’t care if you’re ready or not.”

It hurts, and Luther wraps his free hand over Mac's mouth to muffle his long, drawn out groan. He wishes his daddy would tell him he was a good boy for taking his cock so nicely but instead he snarls, “ _Take_ it, you little bitch,” and fucks him hard and deep. His fingers are still inside Mac, stretching and twisting.

Mac moans and whimpers behind Luther’s calloused hand. He can feel himself drooling as his daddy pulls his head back against his shoulder, making Mac arch his back uncomfortably far. His hands are flat on the mattress supporting himself as Luther plows into him over and over. Two of his daddy’s fingers slip into his mouth and he sucks them dutifully, gagging on them when he’s told.

“You’d be the perfect little prison bitch, wouldn’t you boy?” Luther pulls his fingers out of Mac’s ass and wraps him in a choke hold, keeps fucking his mouth with the fingers of his other hand, cock embedded in his ass. Mac can hardly breathe, his arms shake from holding his weight and Luther’s. He collapses onto the mattress and his daddy goes with him, his weight solid and heavy against his back. “You want me to pimp out this mouth for cigarettes?” he punctuates this statement by jabbing his fingers in deep, making Mac gag and retch. He pulls his fingers out and wipes the saliva off on Mac’s cheek.

“Yes, daddy,” Mac gasps when he’s allowed to breathe. “Anything you want.”

Luther makes a disgusted sound, pulls his cock all the way out and shoves it back into Mac’s ass violently. He does this over and over, not giving Mac time to adjust and he can feel his ass spasm around his daddy’s dick.  Mac screams and Luther tightens his arm around Mac’s neck.

His daddy hates him. He can feel it in every brutal thrust of his cock as he tears Mac’s ass apart. That doesn’t stop Mac’s cock from being hard and leaking precum where it’s trapped between his stomach and the mattress. He wants his daddy to destroy him in that moment, he wants to be broken and punished. He’s been so _bad_. He’s lucky his daddy even wants to use him in this way.  It almost feels like love.

Luther climaxes with a violent series of thrusts and cum leaks out of Mac’s hole and over his balls. He pulls out and grabs Mac by the hair, directing his mouth to his cock. Mac doesn’t need to be told what to do. He opens his mouth and cleans his daddy’s cock, looking up into his eyes, trying so hard to be good. Luther holds his head down and gags him one last time. When he whispers “Faggot,” Mac wakes up cumming.

 

 


	2. Enter Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis is an opportunistic bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is turning into a multi-chapter _thing._ Short chapters because I have the attention span of a gnat. There will be much daddy kink and self loathing (by the characters and the author) in the future

Dennis knew Mac was one fucked up piece of shit, it would have been obvious even without his background in academic psych. But it turned out Mac was even more depraved than he originally thought. He flipped through the dossier he kept on Mac, his psychological profile, full medical history, various notes he’d been taking throughout the years, etcetera. He picked up a pen, one that had undoubtedly been in Mac’s mouth, and added “Daddy Issues” to a bullet pointed list of Mac’s psychological dysfunctions. It was more than that of course, but Dennis didn’t feel comfortable adding anything deeper until he did some… research.

A beautiful mind like his should have put it together ages ago, but no. It took a night of heavy drinking and what turned out to be a bottle of Charlie’s homemade _rat poison_ to show him how fucked up Mac was.  They had started drinking at their apartment but ended up in the bar when the booze ran out.  The last thing he remembered before passing out was grabbing a bottle of Jack with a skull-and-crossbones crudely drawn on the label. When Dennis woke up he was half paralyzed, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. Mac was curled around him, hard as a rock, grinding into Dennis’s hip while he let out little tortured sounding moans. Mac’s forehead was sweaty where it rested on Dennis’s shoulder, his skin almost feverish where it burned through Dennis’s shirt. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should be more worried about the side effects of whatever it was he had imbibed that evening, but with Mac creating a damp patch on his jeans, Dennis was a little distracted.

Mac was obviously black out drunk, eyes unfocused and rolling back in their sockets.  It took all of his energy but Dennis managed to wrap his fingers around a fistful of Mac’s hair and _pull_.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Mac moaned and gave a full body shudder, Dennis could feel Mac’s cock jerk and pulse against his hip.

Now _that_ was interesting.

He tried to give another tug but his arm stopped working, and then everything went black.

***

They woke up hours later when Charlie dropped from the vents screaming, “Vengeance will be mine!” At first it looked like his face was splattered with blood, but when he took a deep breath from a paper bag Dennis realized it was paint.

“How long have you been up there?” Dennis’ tongue felt thick and his body stiff. Mac rolled away from him and staggered into the bathroom. “Have you been huffing paint in the vents all night?”

Charlie whipped around to face him, eyes wide, “We have _vent trolls_ Dennis.” He slowly and dramatically turned and pointed at the vent he had fallen out of. “And they have taken what is rightfully mine!”

“Well.” Dennis sat up and slowly got to his feet. “You’re clearly high and I am in no mood for your nonsense.” He needed to go home to shower and change. “Mac! You have two minutes to get in the Range Rover or I’m leaving your ass behind,” he shouted in the general direction of the men’s room.

“Dude,” Charlie’s voice was muffled by the paper bag, “Has someone been drinking my poison?”

***

Mac was too familiar with the D.E.N.N.I.S. system for it to work effectively, and Dennis had demonstrated his value enough over the years anyway. Mac, the little closet case, obviously already wanted to bang/get banged by Dennis. Dennis himself hadn’t been interested of course, not until recently. He had engaged dudes physically before, it wasn’t that, but conquering Mac would be too easy and too complicated all at once.  There was all the catholic guilt and internalized homophobia bullshit of course, and the fact that Mac might try and kill himself rather than accept what he is, but there was also the fact that they lived and worked together. If he started banging Mac he might get clingy, might think he’s in love, Dennis would never have a moment to himself again.  Mac might even want to be monogamous. He might think they were boyfriends, equal partners, and that would never do.

But.

If he was Mac’s daddy things would be different.

Dennis smiled to himself.  Things would be very different indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I have the file for this labeled, "I am gross"


	3. Mac Visits his Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac visits Luther in Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thank you's to ViciousInnocence for the beta. xD
> 
> All mistakes are my own, consider them artistic choices >.>

 

Mac was zoned out at the kitchen table, staring into his bowl of Lucky Charms. His hair was still damp from his shower, drops of water sliding from behind his ear and soaking into the hem of his (formerly Dennis’) t-shirt. He poked at a rainbow marshmallow with his spoon, drowning it in the non-fat milk Dennis purchased, absently watching as it floated back up to the surface.

“Looking tired there, Mac.”

Dennis appeared beside him, dressed in a button down shirt and an expensive looking pair of jeans. He reached out and wiped a stray drop of water from the nape of Mac’s neck.

“What are you doing up so early?”

Mac shivered involuntarily at the touch.

“I’m going to visit my dad at the prison.”

Dennis kept his hand on the nape of his neck, fingers gently brushing at the soft hairs there. “Special occasion?” he asked, and gave a gentle squeeze when Mac leaned into the touch.

“Uh, no.”

Mac felt frozen in place by Dennis’ touch. Any time Dennis put his hands on him Mac was loathe to do anything that would break the contact.

“I just wanted to talk to him about something.”

“Something important?” Dennis’ hand slid away as he walked past him to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and leaned against the counter, observing his friend.

“No,” Mac swallowed and continued to look down at his cereal. He crushed the rainbow marshmallow under his spoon. “Nothing important.”

“Well, I hope you have a nice visit.” Dennis unscrewed the cap of his water bottle and rolled it between his fingers.  “A boy needs his Daddy.”

Mac felt his face grow hot and kept his eyes fixed on the mangled bits of marshmallow floating in his bowl.

“Yeah. I guess.”

He missed Dennis’s smirk as he left the room.

***

Mac stared at his reflection in the glass partition. He frowned at how thin his neck looked, how puny every part of him looked actually. He never seemed to be able to eat enough or work out hard enough to build decent muscle tone. It was downright embarrassing. Mac wished he had worn the duster to help hide how insignificant he was. Maybe his dad would pay him a little more attention if he was more ripped. He flexed a little and looked down at his biceps, and then looked around the room at some of the beefy tattooed guys there. Of course most of those guys were on the other side of the partition and had nothing better to do than work out all day, and occasionally shank each other.

Luther entered the room and sat down in front of him. Mac felt his heart start to race as his father’s cold blue eyes settled on his own. He sat up straight, puffing out his chest a little. He picked up the phone on his side of the partition and waited for Luther to do the same, feeling his blood run warmer already.

“Hi, Dad.”

There was a new teardrop tattooed on Luther’s cheek, and a new scar crawling up from beneath the collar of his shirt and across his neck. He looked good – strong -just like Mac always remembered.

“How are you?” he breathed into the receiver, thankful that the nerves constricting his chest weren’t evident in his voice.

Luther stared at him unblinkingly and said in a flat tone, “What?”

“I just,” Mac, leaned back a little, reaching back to scratch his neck where Dennis’ hand had been earlier. His dad’s eyes bored into him.

“I wanted to catch up with you. See how you were doing.”

“Riiiight,” Luther drawled, uninterested, before sighing. “Well, I’m doing  _great_  as you can see. If there’s nothing else…”

Mac took a deep breath and said in a rush, “Are you sure you’re really my dad? Like, biologically? One hundred percent?”

“Why?” Luther’s eyes raked over him. “You sick? Looking for a kidney or something?”

Mac felt himself squirm under Luther’s scrutiny. Feeling his dad’s gaze crawling over him like that brought back the fantasies he tried to hide so hard. He drew in a shaky breath as Luther’s eyes slid upwards to meet his own.

“NO!” Mac shouted. Several inmates and a guard looked his way after the outburst and he lowered his voice. Fuck, he needed to calm down. “No, I’m fine. Just, are you _sure_?”

Luther raised an eyebrow above one unblinking blue eye. “Yes. Unfortunately.”

Mac tried to force a laugh, but it got caught in his throat and he made a choking sound instead.

Luther scowled. “Are you sure you’re not dying?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mac jumped a little as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he chose to ignore it. It wasn’t every day that he got to see his dad.

“I just miss you.” He breathed out, seeing his dad’s grip tighten on the phone made him flush a little pink. “-Mom misses you too. She doesn’t say it but--” He blurted out hurriedly, only to fall obediently into silence as Luther cut him off with a gesture.

“Was there anything else?”

Mac stared at the tattooed fingers of his dad’s right hand. It was impossible not to think about how thick and rough they’d been in his mouth last night. His tongue could still feel the slick spunk he’d licked off his father’s fingertips while Luther had told him what a nasty little faggot he was.

“No,” Mac managed to choke out. He looked down at his own hands, face burning hot with shame.

“I love you.”

When he looked up Luther was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written to satisfy my own gross need for Mac/Luther daddy kink porn. And now I'm picturing Dennis saying, "Pretend I'm your daddy," while he bangs Mac. Shut up brain.


End file.
